


孩子回來之前

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: The Cure番外，但我就只是看到Jamp的圖想寫個PWP（ㄍ





	孩子回來之前

「波西，別鬧了......」紐特的手緊緊抓著床頭，他的大腿及膝蓋因為身後男人作亂而打顫，「波西......。」

「噓，我不想你的聲音被聽到。」

「才不......波西......。」

波西瓦的食指正按在他的Omega穴口上，但他就僅僅只是按著，偶爾輕輕移動著，除此之外沒有多餘的動作——而Omega的體液卻因為他的細微挑逗而逐漸流出穴口，「你看，你開始變濕了，紐特，你喜歡這樣。」

波西瓦的手指在外圍畫圈，但他沒有任何準備進入紐特身體裡的動作，他的手指越來越濕，他在紐特開始晃動腰部時按住對方的腰，「別動，紐特，這裡的床不怎麼堅固。」

明明都只是隨意編出來的話語，卻讓紐特不由自主在腦海中描繪了想像——他們在一個簡陋、隔音差且床鋪很脆弱的房間裡，他的Alpha準備上他，卻故意磨蹭著，紐特因此嗚咽出聲，接著忍不住握住自己的性器捋動。

 

「你受不了了。」波西瓦低沈的嗓音貼在紐特耳邊，他一邊吻著紐特一邊繼續緩緩滑動手指，入口已經濕透了，波西瓦輕輕曲起指節，才剛探進那個小洞，那處的軟肉便迫不及待地咬住他的手指，「親愛的，你好急切。」

紐特拱起身體低低哀嚎，他自慰的動作越來越快，但身後的空虛讓他抵達不了高潮，紐特哭哼著往後蹭，「波西，我想要。」

「你想要什麼？」波西瓦的舌頭緩緩舔過紐特的後頸，接著輕輕在正後方咬了一口，「孩子們入學之後，就馬上跑去埃及三個月的你，想要什麼呢？」

Alpha不滿的指控讓紐特瞬間心虛，他轉頭找到波西瓦的嘴，貼上去之後討好地舔咬，紐特軟軟地撒嬌：「波西，我想要你。」

「想要我的手指？」手指再次往內插入，但波西瓦這次除了插入之外沒有其餘動作。

他的動作單純得使紐特感到焦慮，光是波西瓦的一根手指緩緩進出就足以讓紐特濕透，而這件事讓Omega感到羞恥又興奮，紐特一面隱忍著這如酷刑一般的挑逗，一面期待著在這一切之後會發生的事——波西瓦會用他想要的填滿他、結住他，然後在他的身體裡高潮——這一切讓紐特忍不住顫抖，他哼出聲音的同時被波西瓦咬了嘴唇。

「在想什麼，嗯？」

「想你。」紐特討好地說道，「想要你。」

「想要我什麼？」波西瓦低聲問。

紐特親了回去，他的舌頭勾纏Alpha的，接著伸手摸向波西瓦的腰側，紐特瞇起眼、熱著臉低聲說：「想要被你進入、被你結住。」

波西瓦的呼吸明顯變粗，但他仍沒有直接動作。Alpha的手指終於準確按上Omega體內的敏感點，他看著紐特激動得拉長身體，卻就此停下動作；後者不耐地扭動身體，波西瓦蹭到紐特頸間，伸出舌頭舔上燙出粉紅色的腺體，紐特的呻吟在下一秒傳進耳裡，波西瓦接著在上頭輕輕咬了一下，「我想要你先射出來。」

低啞的Alpha嗓音讓紐特軟了腰椎，被情慾支配的身體卻因為不滿足於體內的空虛而遲遲懸在到頂之前，紐特委屈地帶著哭腔求饒：「拜託，波西，我不行、我沒辦法……。」

「你可以的，紐特，親愛的，你可以。」波西瓦一邊說一邊用手指緩緩地擦過微小而突起的敏感點，一次又一次，紮實而緩慢地刺激著紐特，蹭在腺體旁邊的他同時感受著越來越濃烈的Omega氣味，「為了我，我想看。」

紐特掙扎地哼唧兩聲，隨後抓上波西瓦的手握住自己的性器：「幫我，波西，拜託你，我自己不行……。」

從善如流地握住紐特的肉器之後，波西瓦抽出手指，此舉帶出了更多的Omega體液，卻也同時招來紐特不滿的哼聲，波西瓦一面親吻紐特的脖子，嘶啞地回應：「不能貪心，紐特，這是你寫給孩子們的規則，嗯？」

聞言，紐特軟下身體靠在波西瓦身上：「那我想要味道，波西瓦，讓我聞聞你的味道。」

沒有拒絕的波西瓦挪動身體讓紐特可以把臉埋進自己的脖子裡，他不再壓抑自己的Alpha信息素；瞬間籠罩紐特嗅覺的味道讓Omega的反應更劇烈，紐特可以感覺到自己的腿根濕得不像話，也可以感覺到被波西瓦緩緩捋動的地方更加緊繃，他忍不住伸出舌頭舔舔波西瓦的腺體，貪饞地想要得到更多Alpha的撫慰——波西瓦的拇指在此時擦過頂端，紐特突然一陣抽搐，他張開嘴卻喊不出聲，接著毫無預警在波西瓦手裡解放。

 

還在高潮餘韻中的紐特瞇起眼喘沒幾下就因為波西瓦的聲音抬頭，「怎麼了？」

「看看前面，紐特。」

迷糊地順著波西瓦的指示看去，紐特瞬間掙扎：「不要鬧了，波西！」

眼前的床頭牆壁被波西瓦用魔法做出了一面鏡，紐特可以清楚看見全身燙紅的自己，也可以看見波西瓦的手正情色地在身體上游移。

「看看這個，你流了好多出來，媽咪。」波西瓦含著紐特的耳朵含糊說著，他將紐特的雙腿得更開，手指滑到淫水氾濫的入口處，「都滴下來了，你有感覺到嗎？」

「不要……。」紐特別過頭，但很快又被波西瓦強制面對前方——他看著波西瓦的手指情色地從他的下腹往上撫摸，最後掐住他乳頭的畫面時哀嚎出來，「波西。」

後者笑著親吻他的脖子，波西瓦的手繼續往上，紐特順著波西瓦輕微的力道往後仰，試圖閃躲眼前色情的畫面，並在波西瓦的手抵達唇邊時抗議似地咬上對方。

波西瓦一點兒也不在意這個，他在紐特的後頸上啃咬出一個個齒痕，手指接著再次插入那已經濕透了的小穴中，軟肉迫不及待地將他的手指包裹，波西瓦很快塞入三根手指並一次次擦過前列腺，紐特的聲音越來越短促，其中也帶了更多的甜膩——他的Omega解放一次之後再度硬起，波西瓦品嚐著那越來越濃烈甜美的香氣，毫無預警地抽出手指，同時在紐特還沒來得及開口抱怨前握住自己的性器一口氣完全插入。

發不出聲音的紐特整個人軟在波西瓦懷裡，並因為軟倒的動作而使波西瓦進入更深的地方——身體的記憶讓紐特忍不住顫抖，他的身體不由自主開始往下、試圖讓波西瓦可以頂到更深的地方——子宮口，被結撐開的感覺又痛又爽，重點是最後被Alpha信息素包裹的瞬間；紐特因為這個而激動地絞緊波西瓦，傳進耳邊的咒罵讓紐特討好地動了動身體：「波西，你知道的，那邊……。」

「你抱怨過不孕湯很難喝。」夾帶粗喘的聲音，波西瓦舔著紐特的腺體壓抑提醒，「而且我不想再看你難過一次。」

這些勸導提醒都沒有進到紐特耳邊，被情慾包圍的他滿腦子只想要被他的Alpha進入更深的地方——紐特轉頭親上波西瓦的嘴，之後往後一倒，兩人順勢坐進床鋪裡，力道足以讓波西瓦頂到紐特的子宮口，他們都為此低喘一陣。

「波西，給我結。」

「你想給他們添個弟妹？嗯？」波西瓦拉起紐特的身體並幫對方翻身，他看著紐特躺在床上，通紅軟棉的身體，散發著甜膩氣息且衝著他收縮的小洞濕潤氾濫，波西瓦像是在瞄準獵物的豹一樣壓低身體、趴到紐特身上，接著再次進入對方身體裡。

躺在床鋪裡的紐特失神地承受著，沒幾下就因為波西瓦不斷頂弄深處而無聲喘息；波西瓦的粗喘越來越明顯，他們交合的聲音又重又猖狂，紐特忍不住伸手抓上波西瓦的肩膀，直到男人在他的身體裡成結。

刻意退出一些才成結的波西瓦趴在紐特身上調整呼吸，接著撐起身體低聲說：「聖誕節假期要開始了。」

「所以？」

波西瓦一邊吻著紐特一邊說：「孩子們會回來。」

紐特聞言噴笑出聲，他摸上波西瓦的頭髮問：「也許你可以嘗試把我的嘴堵了。」

這個畫面讓波西瓦挑眉，他勾起嘴角之後蹭進紐特的頸間、親吻著紐特的腺體，「我開始期待聖誕節了。」

 

-Fin.

 

Jamp的圖：https://www.plurk.com/p/mjzimq

我其實只是想寫這個姿勢而已wwwwww

這三天忙著補片（正常的片）連新年新希望都還沒寫嗚嗚嗚嗚

不管怎樣，希望大家2018都好好的！（握）

 


End file.
